Sing a song
by conchito
Summary: Bakugo comete el error de bajar la guardia y Uraraka lo descubre. Inspirado en el video donde Bakugo canta Renai circularion Kacchako! [[One shot]]


_Inspirado en el video donde Bakugo canta Renai circulation_

 _Espero que les guste!_

Estúpido Kirishima, estúpido Pikachu, Estúpido Cinta adhesiva y estúpida ojos de mapache. Todos ellos, una y otra vez, sin descanso,hacían sonar en el edificio la misma canción. Una melodía pegajosa de muy poco gusto que se parecía mucho al resto del álbum; sí, los imbéciles lo reproducian a cada rato.

-Ey, hombre.- El pelos pinchos intentó afirmarle del brazo para que no se marchara.- Quédate un poco más, si ya se acabó.

-Suéltame, imbécil.- Y haciendo amague de volver a poner su trasero nuevamente en el sofá, la chica retrocede el video, por vigésima vez y él explotó casi literalmente.- ¡Vayanse a la mierda!

Y apresuradamente se marchó de allí con la necesidad imperiosa de escuchar algo más fuerte para poder distraerse. Metió sus manos lo más al fondo de sus bolsillos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sin notarlo, su cerebro empezó a reproducir la melodía que había escuchado ya un millón de veces esa semana, muy a su pesar. Con un puchero en los labios y las cejas muy fruncidas, comenzó a hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Y al fin habían logrado pegarsela.

Estaba por llegar al último par de peldaños cuando de pronto choca de frente con alguien. La espalda que daba hacia él estaba cubierta por una chaqueta morada con estrellas gastadas. Estaba parada en el descanso de la escalera con la vista perdida en los peldaños que continuaban.

-¡¿Pero qué mier…?!

-¡Esa es la estrofa que no podía recordar!-Uraraka se volteó rápidamente, pensando que se encontraría con Jirou o alguna otra de las chicas.

Su boca quedó abierta visiblemente al notar de quien se trataba. Llevó una de sus manos para poder cubrirla porque ésta no quería cerrarse.

-Bakugo-kun

-¿Qué carajo quieres?-Gruñó despacio, intentando que la rabia opacara la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía sentir la punta de sus orejas comenzar a calentarse.

-¿A ti también te gustó la canción de Hanazawa-san?- Tenía que controlar su voz para que no se quebrara por la risa.

-Vete a la mireda, cara redonda.- Gruñó entre dientes y reanudó su camino.

-No subas con las manos en los bolsillos que puedes caerte.- Fue lo último que escuchó de ella.

El día siguiente parecía tranquilo, había comenzado su rutina como todos los días muy temprano y era de los primeros en dirigirse al salón de clases. En la hora de almuerzo fue a comprarse algo a la cafetería y sintió esa sensación de peligro, que algo lo observaba. Volteó y no encontró a nadie y de la nada, esa melodía con la que había tenido pesadillas volvía a sonar.

No logró dar con quien la estaba escuchando, por lo que la ignoró y se enfocó en lograr lo que tenía por delante; almorzar algo rápido para poder terminar con el repaso de la materia para la tarde.

En la tarde, cuando estaba cocinando, escuchó una voz femenina cantarla desde la sala. No alcanzó a ver quien era, tan sólo grito en esa dirección a quien fuera para que se callara.

Y en su mente volvía a sonar.

Ya pasaba una semana que no lograba pasar un par de horas sin escuchar esa estúpida, maldita melodía. Había recibido retos por parte del Presidente de la clase por lo menos una vez al día por andar por los pasillos con audífonos.

Era viernes por la tarde y ya los chicos se estaban dispersando por las dependencias de los dormitorios para pasar una tarde tranquila. Él, como intentaba hacer costumbre, estaba en la lavandería para echar a la lavadora su uniforme y otras prendas. La sala tenía una pequeña ventana que en ese momento estaba cerrada, por lo que la canción reverberó fácilmente contra las paredes con azulejos.

Salió corriendo y alcanzó a atrapar un brazo delgado pero firme. Jaló y la castaña chocó contra su pecho de lleno, lastimándose la nariz.

-Tú, pequeña mierda.- Se acercó a su cara para que entendiera mejor el mensaje.- Eres la que ha estado haciendo esta mierda ¿no es así? Más te vale dejar esta mierda o ya verás.

Ella logró zafarse con una de sus famosas llaves de Jiu-jitsu, logrando que ahora a él le dolieran los dedos por haber intentado retenerla.

-Sí, Bakugo-kun.- Dijo sacándole la lengua.

¿Y es que ella no temía por su vida? La muy valiente podía irse al carajo, la pondría en su lugar de una u otra forma.

-Pero no lograras que me detenga.-Comentó retrocediendo sin darle la espalda.- Es que te escuchabas lo suficientemente tierno como para necesitar verte hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo?!- Avanzó para agarrarla por el cuello de la polera, pero ella lo esquivó por poco.-Ven aquí maldita perra, que te voy a agarrar.

-Mooh, Bakugo-kuun.- Con sus manos tomadas en su espalda y sus ojos de perro mojado estaba intentando convencerlo.- Tan sólo una estrofa. He intentado sacarte una letra toda la semana.

-Maldita sea, cara redonda.-Le rozó la polera que traía puesta, se le escapaba por milímetros y tenía prohibido usar su _quirk_ si no el sistema contra incendios se encendería nuevamente.-Solo espera que te atrape, ya verás.

-Si me cantas una estrofa juro que te dejaré en paz.- Reía y corría de él usando su gravedad zero para esquivarlo.

La muy desgraciada se hacía cada día más experta en el uso de su singularidad y en esos tres años, ya era como respirar para ella. Por qué saltaría a alcanzar algo en la alacena si podía flotar. O cuando se quejaba de dolor de pies y flotaba agarrándose de la mochila del imbécil de Deku. Todo eso la hacía cada vez más diestra y escurridiza.

Flotó lo más lejos posible de sus brazos y lo miró hacia abajo con la espalda pegada en el techo.

-Lo prometo, sólo una estrofa y me encargaré de que no escuches la canción.- Alzó su mano izquierda y la derecha fue a detenerse sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón.- Te doy mi palabra que, por lo menos en la sala común, nadie la escuchará.

Le devolvió la mirada con odio y rabia. No sabía si confiar en ella.

Pero era odiar el hecho de que le había jugado una trampa u odiar el hecho de que tenía que seguir escuchando esa mierda de canción.

Abrió la boca, comenzando a tarareas, pero le cayó en la cara saliva de la morena que intentaba torpemente cubrir sus labios luego de explotar de risa al darse cuenta lo que él estaba haciendo.

-¡Púdrete Uraraka!

Y volvió a meterse a la lavandería para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella, al notar la estupidez que había hecho, se marchó dejándolo en paz. Por ahora….

A la mañana siguiente, todos los que estaban sentados desayunando estaban cantando la maldita canción, morena incluída. Ella apartaba la mirada cuando él intentaba asesinarla con sus ojos rojos.

Eso se volvió a repetir durante una semana. Desayuno, descansos, música de fondo en los parlantes del gimnasio, el video reproduciéndose en la televisión de la sala común. Y por más que él la intentara atrapar para ordenarle que se detuviera, ella siempre conseguía escaparse o procuraba estar acompañada de alguien.

Ya la gota que arrebalsó el vaso fue cuando Kirishima lo quedó mirando un momento cuando la campana sonaba para indicar el final del descanso de medio día.

-Oye, Bakubro.- Susurró sabiendo que no podría decir lo siguiente en voz alta.- O dejas de mirar a Uraraka de esa forma, o toda la escuela va a asumir que están saliendo o algo.

Luego de hacer explotar la superficie de su pupitre y amenazar a muerte al pelos pinchos, se volvió a sumergir en su rabia al escuchar al Midnight entrar a la sala.

Ya en los dormitorios, apenas la divisó con su espalda hacia él, se acercó apresuradamente y le tomó del brazo intentando no ser visto por sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo.- Medio susurró para que solo ella le escuchara.-Cocina, a media noche.

Le soltó bruscamente y pasó de largo. Si iba a hacerlo, más valía que fuera rápido y en un lugar donde no tuviera que esperar para dejarla plantada allí. Aparte que la cocina tenía vista panorámica hacia el salón en caso de que alguien llegara a altas horas de la noche.

Al llegar la hora, tenía una taza de té en el mesón y su trasero apoyado contra la cubierta de la cocina, mirando a las escaleras. Cuando la morena apareció con un pantalón de pijama y un polerón con gorro, el cual cubría su cabello intentando pasar _infraganti ¿_ Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que su pantalón con constelaciones hablaba por si mismo?

-Aquí estoy.- Susurró a pesar de encontrarse a solas.

-Dame tu mierda de teléfono.- Estiró su mano para recibirlo a lo que ella lo miró con la pregunta en el rostro.- No estoy dispuesto a que me graves. Así que entregame tu maldito teléfono.

Hizo como le pedía y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-Sácate el poleron.- Le comandó mientras apagaba el aparato. Uraraka se ruborizó fuertemente a lo que él respondió.- Si tienes algún maldito aparato que grabe debe estar debajo de esa mierda que traes puesta.

-Uno.- Dijo levantando un dedo.- No rompería mi palabra si digo que no lo voy a hacer, y dos, no tengo nada debajo, así que puedes olvidarte de ello.

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas dejó el celular sobre el mesón. Carraspeó para despejar su garganta y comenzó a tararear, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una muy atenta Uraraka sonriendo.

Fueron escasos segundos en los que su vergüenza se veía contrastada con la cara de admiración de Ochako.

Ella comenzó a cantar con el, acercándose para quedar frente a él con sus puños a la altura de su pecho, el que subía y bajaba de la emoción.

Y no fue solo la primera estufa, la morena cantó la canción completa mientras se mecía al ritmo del tarareo de Katsuki.

Cuando terminaron ella de colgó de su Brazo y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.

-¡De nuevo! ¡De nuevo!

Intento zafarse, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cantar nuevamente.

Y comenzaba a entender que a lo mejor era débil contra ella al tiempo que comenzaba a tararear.

- _Se… No..._

 _Estaré traduciendo mis fiCs de BNHA al inglés y los subiré en AO3, para los que quieran leerlos ahí mejor, pero seguiré subiendo en ffnet los de español._

 _Mismo usuario!_

 _twitter - tumbler - ao3 - FFnet_

 _ **conchito!** _


End file.
